


Comin' Home

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Series: Yeehaw au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Yeehaw AU, farmer!keith, shiro is a pillow princess, stripper!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: After a long day at the club, Shiro couldn't be happier than to come home to the loving arms of his husband Keith who knows he'll always give him just what he needs.





	Comin' Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



It was just a little after closing by the time Keith’s truck rolled up to the club. Various waiters and dancers and even a few straggling patrons filed out of the club’s door and into the parking lot. Keith didn’t have to wait long for Shiro to come out, dressed down in a pair of booty shorts and a tank that said “chicks dig me” with a little picture of a baby chick peeping the words out. Summer was hitting the country hard and it was brutal to be outside even in the late evening hours. So much to Shiro’s relief, Keith had his ac blasting as he waited for his husband to finally turn in for the night.

“How was your evening darlin’?” Keith asks just as Shiro slams the door shut.

“It was exhausting,” he admits, sinking down into the comfort of the truck’s seat and letting the cool air wash over his tired body. “But I can’t imagine it being any worse than your day today. It was so hot outside. I really hope you didn’t work yourself too hard.”

Keith smiles at the wheel as he peels out of the parking lot and heading in the direction of their home. “Yeah, it was a real scorcher today, but it wasn’t too bad. Brought the horses out for a little run. They seem to be doin’ just fine despite the heat.”

“That’s good.” Shiro leans back stretching out his arms and leaning his head on Keith’s arm as he drove. They fall into a comfortable silence after that, letting the sound of Keith’s truck rattling over the dusty roads lull them into a quiet sense of comfort.

When they finally reach the house, it takes a minute for Shiro to get out of the truck. He comes and leans against the hood pointing out into the open sky. “The stars are really beautiful tonight.”

Keith takes a moment to simply stare at the other man. That sight alone was enough to make his heart flutter. With a soft sigh he pads over to Shiro, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering back, “ain’t no star as pretty as the one I got standing right here.”

Shiro can’t fight the way Keith still makes him blush even after all the time they’ve been together. He presses into his husband’s familiar shape and leans down pressing their lips together softly. The kiss was sweet and lingered just long enough to have them pulling back to breathe. Keith always had this soft, loving look in his eye when they kissed like that, and Shiro simply couldn’t get enough of it. He wraps his own arms around Keith’s shoulders and simply breathes him in. He smelled like love, and horses, and home, and as he rests their cheeks together, he counts Keith’s breaths, savoring the moment and letting the warm breeze rock them.

After a few moments, Keith pulls back with a soft chuckle and brings a hand up to cup Shiro’s cheek. “Aren’t you tired, baby? I think it’s time we turned in for the night.”

Shiro nods and lets himself be led into the house. They tiptoe past sleeping dogs and get to their bedroom where Shiro gently shuts the door behind him. Keith quirks an eyebrow at him as he slips off his flannel and Shiro returns the gaze with and almost shy little smile. He crosses the room with a few easy strides and rests his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “I was just thinking that we could have a little more ‘us’ time before we hit the hay.”

They usually slept with the door open so the animals wouldn’t complain if they awoke first, but the way Keith was grinning back at him, Shiro knew he didn’t mind it staying closed for just a little longer.

“I really missed you today…” Shiro whispers with a smile as Keith slid a little closer.

Keith removes his hat and sets it on a hook by their door before turning his attention back to Shiro who was now sitting on their bed innocently enough.

“How much did you miss me?” Keith says smirking around the words and coming to sit down next to his husband on the bed.

Shiro lets out a soft sigh and runs a hand down Keith’s thigh, dragging his nails over the fabric of his Jeans and squeezing gently.  “I missed your lips, and your hands on me. The way you make me feel like I’m the only man on earth.”

Keith’s grin widens as he presses Shiro back into the pillows and starts peppering his face and neck with kisses.

“What else?”

Shiro shivers as Keith’s warm hands start to make their way under his loose tank. “Missed your hands on me, and your body pressed against mine.”

Keith hums and leans in to suck gently at Shiro’s exposed neck. The other man lets out the smallest whimper as his shifts to give him better access. Keith’s hands trail down his chest and abs leaving hot trails in their wake. His touch alone starting to ignite a fire in him. When Keith’s hands make their way over Shiro’s thigs he already feels his body trembling with want. It had been a long day indeed, and all he needed now was to feel Keith.

Shiro cups Keith’s face and brings their lips together again. The kiss was hotter than the last, Keith gently swiping his lips with his tongue asking for permission that Shiro was more than willing to give. He opens up for Keith, letting their tongues dance together in a tender movement. Keith’s hands don’t stop their caresses, firmly squeezing and grabbing at Shiro’s body in such a loving way.

When they part, both of them are gasping for breath. Shiro looks up at Keith with a beautiful half-lidded smile.

“I love you,” Shiro whispers pushing back Keith’s bangs with his prosthetic arm. Keith catches his hand and presses a light kiss to his metal wrist.

“I love you too, I’m so happy you came into my life.” He kisses Shiro again, softer this time and breaks away sliding down Shiro’s form pressing soft kisses all along His strong body. Shiro trembles under Keith’s touch. He reaches Shiro’s abdomen and presses his lips to every scar and bit of skin he can. Keith brushes his fingertips lightly over Shiro’s crotch making him shiver.

“Mind if I take these off?” Keith murmurs, lightly tugging at the waistband of his shorts.

“Be my guest.” Shiro replies, raising his hips and letting his lover tug the thin material down his thighs and off. To Keith’s surprise, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

 “You were plannin’ this, weren’t ya?” Keith chuckles giving Shiro’s thigh a squeeze.

“Maybe a little.” He grins back.

Keith sinks between his thighs and presses another round of kisses to Shiro’s inner thighs. “Well then, I don’t wanna disappoint.”

“You could never disappoint me,” Shiro breathes out as Keith takes his hard cock in his hand. He Kisses the tip before taking it into his mouth with a soft groan. Shiro’s head falls back into the pillows as he lets the warmth of Keith’s mouth take him. Keith uses his tongue to ease up the shaft as he bobs his head taking him in as deep as he can. Shiro’s hand finds Keith’s hair and he tugs gently pulling another soft moan from Keith’s lips. Shiro rolls his hips up easily into Keith’s mouth and breathes out a shaky sigh. Keith uses his fingers to massages Shiro’s thighs spreading them just a little further apart with his presses.

After several moments, Shiro’s grip on Keith tightens and the other boy raises his head in silent question. “Can you, I want more…” he says slightly breathless. He’d had been thinking about this all day, craving Keith’s sweet touch and the way he always pampered him when they were together. But he wanted more than just Keith’s mouth on him, as amazing as he felt, he wanted to be filled, wanted that closeness that only Keith could give him.

Shiro leans up on his elbows and rolls to the side of their bed pulling a drawer open in their lone nightstand. He pulls out a half empty bottle of lube and hands it to Keith with a coy smile. Keith takes it and gives Shiro’s leg a little pat.

“Roll over.”

A heated whimper leaves Shiro’s lips. Keith knew him so well. He knew that this was his favorite position when he was being opened up. He does as he’s told, stripping off his tank top and rolling over onto his stomach spreading his legs wide.

Keith drinks in the sight before him. Shiro all spread out for him, practically vibrating with need. The sound of the cap being popped open makes Shiro shiver with excitement. He needed this so bad, needed Keith’s fingers spreading him open and fucking deep into him and bringing him close. Keith lubes up his fingers and spreads the first one around his entrance slowly. He fights the urge to laugh when Shiro wiggles his hips impatiently and gives his ass a little smack.

“You wanna be pampered tonight darlin’, then let me do it. 

That pulls a little whine out of Shiro as he relaxes his muscles again. He knew Keith would take good care of him, but damn did he want it bad. Keith doesn’t make him wait too much longer though, gently prodding him until the first finger slid in.  Keith had amazing fingers, long and slender that rubbed him in all the right places. His finger curled and twisted and had Shiro panting softly into the pillows before a second finger jointed the first.

“How’s that feel darlin’? Are you okay?”

“I’m wonderful.” Shiro replies. He moves his hips rubbing his straining cock against the bedsheets while Keith’s fingers moved inside him. Keith scissors his fingers and arches them deep just barely grazing his prostate. The sensation makes Shiro whimper and grind down on Keith’s fingers urging for him to do it again. So he does, with purpose this time, massaging in soft circles making the man under him wreathe in pleasure.

“You ready for s’more, baby?” Keith purrs out the question sliding up Shiro’s body and placing a kiss on his neck.

“P-please?” comes his ragged answer.

Keith obliges him with a third finger. The stretch was more now, but it was just enough to get Shiro rocking back on his hand. The slight burn edging in on and making the sensations all the more enjoyable. Keith kept his movements steady, scissoring his fingers and twisting them to get them in as deep as they would go. Shiro’s body was shaking now, thighs tensed and he got on his knees to push back, hands grabbing at the pillows just for something to hold onto and giving him a space to muffle his moans. His cock was leaking now, spreading precome all over their bedsheets as he thrusted his hips back.

Shiro cranes his head and Keith loves the look on his face. A light blush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck and bare chest. “I need you, please? Please I need it, I need it so bad.”

“I got ya baby, look at you, so pretty for me.” When he pulls his hand back, Shiro practically sobs at the loss, reburying his face in the pillows and wiggling his hips. Keith lays a gentle hand on his lower back and reaches again for the discarded bottle of lube. When he leans off the bed to grab a condom, Shiro stops him.

N-no, not tonight. I wanna feel you, all of you.”

Keith hesitates and mulls it over. They had both been tested since getting together and both their slates were clean, but this was something new. They had never gone bareback before, but if this was something that Shiro was ready for, Keith wouldn’t be the one to tell him otherwise.

“You’re sure?” He says soothingly, still running his hand down Shiro’s back. The blond locks eyes with him and gives him a tiny nod with a smile spreading over his face.

“Please, Keith?”

The words just about broke him. He grabs the bottle again, making sure to slick himself up nice and sloppy before getting in position. Shiro raises his hips again giving him better access and a stunning view. He lines himself up and steadies himself before nudging the tip of his cock against Shiro’s open entrance.

“Ready, darlin’?”

“Ready.” With the answer still dying on Shiro’s lips Keith pushes in slowly. Even with the preparation Shiro was still tight and Keith had to focus on breathing out through his nose to keep himself from coming right there. Without the film of the condom covering him, there was nothing between him and Shiro’s hot walls and the sensation was almost enough to drive him over.

Inch by inch, he sinks in until his bottoms out, both of them are panting and Keith presses himself down against Shiro’s back and starts peppering soft kisses over his cheeks and neck. It took a moment for Shiro’s body to relax, but soon he was melting into the bedsheets and nudging back against Keith, willing him to move.

Keith exhales shakily and starts moving his hips, painfully slow at first, but eventually picking up the pace until he’s fucking into Shiro’s body with fervor. Shiro’s body reacts to him beautifully. Soft moans fill the room as he rises up higher on his knees until his ass was completely in the air and grinding back wonderfully on Keith’s cock.

“S’good baby, you feel so good.”

Shiro moans in response and swivels his hips perfectly making Keith bite his tongue. When he recovers from the motion he reaches for Shiro’s leaking cock and starts pumping it along with his thrusts. It doesn’t take long for both of them to start getting close. Shiro arches his back and Keith nearly loses it, one hand clamping down on his hips to keep him from moving.

“I-inside!” Shiro rasps, his breaths were frantic now, and he had a vice grip on his pillow. “Please?” He whimpers again straining to move back into Keith. Keith lets him go and he makes the move again, arching his back this time bringing Keith over the edge. He covers Shiro’s body with his own and bites into his shoulder as he comes. It was a combination of Keith’s steady thrusts, his hand moving over his aching cock, the bite to his shoulder, and the feeling of being absolutely filled that brought Shiro crashing over the edge as well. They both ride out the waves together in a blissful state before they both collapse back into the bed. It takes Keith a few staggering breaths to gain enough conciseness to pull out with a wrecked moan.

With a shaky sigh he surveys the damage by pulling Shiro’s ass cheeks apart and watching his seed spill out of him. There was a little sense of pride in it and he gives him a little squeeze before Shiro is turning back to him with a happy fucked out grin on his face.

“You look pleased back there. 

“Well maybe I am, but look at you, you’re a mess.”

“A hot mess.” Shiro jokes spreading back out onto the pillows. Keith smiles and crawls up next to him pulling the other man into his arms.

“I love you, sweet tea.” Keith says as he presses a kiss to Shiro’s sweaty temple.

“I love you too.” Shiro whispers back ignoring the mess he’s made of himself and pressing into Keith’s body. The other male simply accepts it and tangles their legs together leaving them to deal with the wreckage at another time. They stay like that for a long while just breathing each other in and relishing the moment. That is until Shiro’s breaths get a little too even and Keith has the nerve to poke him back awake. 

“You’re not sleepin’ like that.” He states firmly despite the sleepy protest whimpers he gets back. Keith gets his arms under Shiro’s body and hoists him up off the bed bridal style scaring the shit out of the half asleep boy who nearly flails them both off the bed.  “Stop screamin’ I’ll carry you.” Keith chuckles holding Shiro close.

Shiro blinks, letting the strong arms around him lift him into the air. “I always forget how strong you are.”

“Well If I make a mess outta you, I guess I’d better clean it up too.”

Shiro wraps his arms around Keith’s neck and nuzzles against his cheek. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickie inspired by inspired by [tofuloo's](http://tofuloo.tumblr.com/) beautiful yeehaw au! Hope you liked it! Shiro is a pillow princess, and you can't change my mind. 
> 
> I’ve got a [tumblr](http://cosmicpeppermintlatte.tumblr.com/) feel free to hit up my ask box. Also have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi/) where I don’t do much but yell about my life.


End file.
